


Show me yours

by inheritanceofgeek



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, Family Bonding, Gen, Hentai is referenced within the context of giant alien tentacle attacks, Robins will turn anything into a contest, Scars, Scars are described in moderate detail but nothing too graphic, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek
Summary: The Robins gather in the cave to show off the various scars they've gotten over the course of their time as Vigilantes, and try to work out who therefore is the best robin.





	Show me yours

**Author's Note:**

> It's taken me so long to actually finish a creative project! But at last I have done it! Take THAT depression!
> 
> Only Steph's scar is canonical, everyone else's are made up by me. 
> 
> Un-beated, because I just wanted to be able to publish something for once, so any mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I've not written for this fandom before, and especially not these characters, so please be gentle with me?

In a family consisting of highly competitive vigilantes with no sense of self preservation, and a love of bravado, there were some things that were just inevitable. Sparing that turned into all out war. Simple family dinners becoming food fights where knives had to be removed from the table and hidden from view. Embarrassing fashion choices being posted on the internet. Any way in which the robins could one-up each other, and prove who was the ultimate boy wonder.

Today, it was who had the best scars.

“Check it out,” grinned Dick, lifting his tank up to reveal a long scar that stretched in a diagonal from his left pectoral to just above his hip. “Got sliced in half by an actual Samurai Sword! In actual Japan, in the actual past! Didn't have any morphine, and I had to do the stitches myself. Wounded in battle by Time Traveling Ninjas, beat _THAT_!”

“Tt” smirked Damian “That, Grayson, is only a scratch in comparison to mine. I assure you, I have had far worse done to me on multiple occasions.”  

“Alright calm down Black Knight.” said Tim, rolling his eyes “What's _your_ story then?”

Damian gave him a withering look, and turned around, pulling his shirt up and over his head. There were three long claw marks travelling down his back, they weren't as long as Dick's, but they were certainly more impressive.

“I was attacked by a resurrected Cave Bear whilst in Scotland on a top secret mission to reclaim Wayne Family Property. I was able to subdue the beast, trapping it in a cave and informing the Natural History Museum where they could find it for further study. I of course warned them that should they kill it, they would find themselves far worse off than anything the bear could do to them.” he turned back around with a smug grin “All whilst bleeding out from the wound. If it had not been for my armour, it would have completely sliced me in half, but I was able to get away with just the flesh wound, thanks also to my quick reflexes.”

“But,” said Dick, wagging a finger at him “Were you in the actual Ice Age though? Did you time travel? Nope, didn't think so, I still win little D!” he bopped him on the nose affectionately, an action that would have caused him to receive a scar to match his existing one, had he not been so favoured. As it was, the eldest robin got away with just a smack and a glare.

“What about _you_ Drake.” sneered Damian, “Have any paper cuts you wish to show us?”

“I have some great scars, thanks, but considering their location, I'd rather not show them off in the middle of the cave.”

“Okay, you can't just say that and not expect us to ask questions.” grinned Dick, “Come on, it's just us Robins here! Show us!” He prodded Tim in the shoulder “Show us! Show us! Show us!” he chanted, keeping up his relentless poking. Sometimes Tim wondered how Dick had survived this long without getting killed even once.

“No! I am not stripping off my pants just to win some stupid contest. Even though, I would win, hands down.”

“Tell you what Replacement, I'll show you mine, if you'll show me yours!” grinned Jason, already undoing his belt. Tim's sigh was only drowned out by Damian's tutting.

Jason let his pants fall to his knees, and then yanked up his boxers on one side, revealing a series of gnarled circles all the way across his thigh, broken up with long scratches and gashes. It looked as though there had been some initial surgery, but it had been clumsy, and probably caused more problems than it solved. Even Damian was impressed, though he tried hard to hide it. It wasn't so much that each individual scar was bad, it was just the sheer number of them all in one place.

“Okay, well, that clearly hurt,” frowned Tim, leaning down to take a closer look. “There's so much there, I don't even know how I'd figure out what had done that.” he looked back up to Jason “Well, spit it out, what's the story? Clearly it wasn't the joker.”

“Yes, for once you are without your ‘but I actually died!’ argument.” Said Damian, trying to hide his interest. It was adorable really.

“Na, Lazarus Pit got rid of all those. Bummer really, would have had you all beat then no arguments, no, these are courtesy of Roy!” he grinned.

Dick squinted at him, trying to process what he'd said “Our Roy? Roy Harper?”

Tim raised an eyebrow “Did you eat the last of the cereal or something?”

“No! How dare you Timbo, Roy's not an asshole. We all know Dickface is the one most likely to kill someone over a bowl of lucky charms.” 

Everyone nodded in agreement on that one, including Dick who didn't even bother to look apologetic.

“Na, someone called us in because there was some kind of mind altering substance going around, way worse than the usual stuff. Someone had gotten a hold of Scarecrow's fear toxin and was trying to market it as a new kind of high. It was supposed  to let you confront your nightmares or some shit. Cops were busy dealing with the Penguin, they didn't have time for this, but the other families didn't want anyone else getting their hands on it.”

“So you were working with the mob on this?” Interrupted Damian “I believe this disqualifies you from this contest automatically.”

“Shut up Brat, I'm not finished, anyway, the geniuses in the warehouse it was being kept in decided to just dump the whole thing on the ground, releasing the toxin into the air. I managed to find an antidote to stab myself with, but Roy got the full blast! He starts turning on me, yelling and crying out, thinking I'd kidnapped Lian, all of that parent worry stuff that Bruce shows you guys. He just start firing at me, first arrows, then when he runs out he goes for bullets. I mean, I'm not going to shoot my best friend, so I try to go for whatever cover I can, so I duck behind some boxes, but I can't fit my whole body behind it, so my leg is sticking out and Roy just fired and fired into it.” He moved his arms, imitating shooting a bow and arrow “Then the guy realises he can't get me, I'm trying to tell at him to calm down, but he ends up firing at the window, so now I have glass falling down on me, my pant leg already shredded, and I swear my leg is gonna fall off. Eventually,  I manage to get to my feet, knock Roy out with one punch and stab him with the antidote, but not before I got these bad boys.” he waved his hand over them, as if he were auctioning off priceless diamonds, and no trying to win an ego contest.

The others all looked at one another, okay, it was certainly the best told story, they had to give him that. “But did it have Time Travelling Ninjas?” said Dick at last, crossing his arms.

Jason just stared at him, as unapproving as ever. “No, but Time Travelling Ninjas do not a story make. Anyone could have given you that scar.” He pointed at Dick's chest, “How do we know it wasn't the brat?”

“Too high up. He'd never reach.” said Tim, accepting the high five from Jason, still grateful for the hand Dick had on Damian's shoulder.

“You're one to talk, Drake” he spat out instead “I've seen the photographs, you were even shorter than I am now when you were my age!”

“Yeah, at your age, which was five years ago, meaning that you're still short.”

“You'll see.” Damian muttered darkly “Once my growth spurt hits, you'll be the first to be taken down.”

“Anyway,” said Dick, shooting the pair of them a warning look. It wasn't as powerful as Bruce's, but it was good enough for two teenagers. Jason would forever remain unaffected by it though. “I think it's your turn, Timbo. Only fair, come on, spill.”

A look of sudden dawning hit Jason's face, “If this is from that time Conner spilt coffee on you and you try to pass it off as an Alien attack, I swear...”

“No!” said Tim perhaps a little too defensively, “And pull your pants back up, this is the Batcave! Bruce or Alfred could come down at any moment.”

Jason shrugged “Then let them see my award winning scars and fabulous thighs.”

Tim rubbed his temples, “Alright, fine. I'll show you.” He carefully undid his boots and pulled down his leggings, wishing he'd just worn normal gym wear for once so he didn't have to look so ungraceful. It didn't matter how many acrobatic classes you took, nobody ever looked cool taking off a super suit.

“Ta-da.” He said, weekly, pointing down at his leg. There was still a hint of pride in his voice though, he didn't think these scars would ever come in handy, and mostly saw them as an embarrassment, but still…

“Oh my god Tim, what is that even from!” Cried Dick, crouching down to have a better look. There was a thick red line swirling all the way up from his ankle to his thigh, disappearing up underneath his underwear (which he was definitely not removing thanks). There were flickers of his normal pale skin tone fluttering through in circles, outlined in a thicker crimson scar tissue.

“Did you get attacked by a giant squid?” Dick asked, reaching out as if to prod one of the circles, before thinking better of it. Jason however, did not think better of it.

“Ouch! Don't do that you ass!”

“It's still kinda squishy. What did this to you? Black Manta?”

“It's a bit of a long story. I was off world with the Titans, and we got trapped in this alien forrest. Impulse lived up to his name, and decided to poke the big squishy ball to see what it was. Which turned out to be this thing.” He pointed down at his leg “It had these tentacle things, and they had these barbs on them that could cut through fabric. It managed to grab me, and started to drag me towards it, trying to… consume me, I suppose is the best word, ha, but Kon was able to laser me free. Managed to fight the thing off and get out back to safety, still had the gentle wrapped around me though! Cassie and Kon had to work together to physically pull it off me. We think it may have been trying to inject me with something, but you know how it is, being a Robin, you start to build up an immunity to weird toxic chemicals. Or at least, the more experienced of us do.” he grinned superciliously down at a scowling Damian, who could at least admit that evil alien tentacle monsters were cooler than giant bear attacks. If only in thanks to their uniqueness.

“Okay Timbo, that's actually pretty cool, even without Time Travelling--”

“Wow! What kind of party is _this_?” came a voice from the entrance, and there was Stephanie, leaning against a wall with a plate of half eaten sandwiches. The four robins suddenly become acutely aware that they were all at least in some state of undress, and all crowding around Tim's bare legs. Tim let out a bit of a yelp, trying as quickly as he could to put his leggings back on. At least it was pretty usual for the boys to train shirtless, although pantless was a new one.

“What are you doing here Fatgirl?” sneered Damian, “Don't you have your own lair to go to?”

“Meeting up with Cass, since she's back from Hong Kong for a bit. We're gonna watch crappy movies and paint each other's nails, but she's gotta run some Bat-errands first, so I thought I'd come down here and see what you lot were up to. Which clearly needs a heck of a lot of explanation. Like whatever _that_ is.” She pointed at Jason this time, who didn't even seem phased by her appearance. He held her gaze as long as he could, before rolling his eyes and pulling his pants back up.  “Much better, thanks Jason.”

“So much for fabulous thighs.” snorted Dick.

“If I don't get any answers, I'm going to have to start coming to my own conclusions. And there's a minor involved… Damian, do I need to go get Alfred?”  

“No, imbecile, isn't it obvious? We're simply trying to conclude which of us has the most impressive scars, and thus, is a better Robin.” 

“Ooooh cool!” said Steph moving forward at last to join their weird circle “Tim, were you showing them your hentai scars?”

Jason and Dick's eyes shone bright as they turned to stare back at a blushing Tim. “Steph,” he whined “For the last time, could you _stop_ calling them hentai scars!”

“You got them when a giant tentacle monster was trying to mate with you. Definitely hentai scars.” she casually shoved another sandwich into her mouth, as though this was just another one of their regular arguments.

Jason could not hide the glee from his voice “It was trying to _mate_ with you?”

“I, well, that's what we were told afterwards by the locals… the toxin was, well, it was similar to Poison Ivy's which is why I was able--”

“-- Oh my God it _was_ Hentai!” Jason all but squealed “Stephanie, if ever I doubted your role on this team, then I am so very sorry. You are clearly, the best of us all.”  

Tim was flushed bright red now, finally pulling his leggings back up all the way. “You know you don't have to try to embarrass me _every_ time we meet.”

“No, but it's one of life's little pleasures.” she grinned.

Damian was frowning slightly, looking between them all “What's ‘Hentai’? Is that the name of that creature or--”

“NOPE!” yelled Dick, “I am not telling you, nobody is telling you, you are all forbidden from telling him anything.” he pointed at his fellow Robins, eyes blazing.

“I am honestly insulted that you think I would.” huffed Jason, incredulously “I hate the Brat but he's still a kid. I'm not a Monster.”

“I am not a child Todd! Come on Grayson, it is not right for you to withhold information from me, that might prove useful in the future. What if I am figuring one of these 'Hentai’ and need information about them? Useful, first hand information that I can use to defeat them.”

“No.” Said Dick, firmly “Not going to happen.”

“I bet _Father_ would tell me.” he grumbled, crossing his arms and pouting.

“Yes, _yes_ ,” cried Jason “You are so right, go ask Bruce what Hentai is! Go do it _now_!”

He got smacked round the back of the head by Tim, for his words, but Tim didn't say anything else because, okay yeah, who wouldn't want to see Bruce's face as he tried to explain that one? Assuming he even knew about it… was Bruce that well versed in Manga tropes?

“No…” said Damian carefully “you're just trying to get rid of me, because you're threatened by me… Drake's scars might be the most impressive currently, but that does not mean he is the best Robin. If anything, the fact that he was caught but such a beast suggests that--”

“Wait, don't I get a shot at 'best scar’?” Steph, sounded part hurt, part annoyed “I know that I was only Robin for 10 minutes, but I was _still_ a Robin.”

“Until Father fired you, you nearly got yourself killed, and then fled to Africa to fake your death.” Damian, said in that dramatic way all Thirteen year-olds thought to be absolutely soul destroying, but just came out as adorably immature.

“Like I said, I was Robin. I went through the whole Robin cycle in just two months, which makes me even more of a Robin than you.”

“She's got a point Little D.” smiled Dick “She's definitely one of us. Go on Steph, show us what you got.”

She grinned, finishing the last bite of her sandwich and putting the plate on the floor, before pulling up her purple polo shirt with one hand, and used the other to push down her pants, enough to reveal her whole stomach. It occurred to Dick now, that in all the one-on-one training he'd done with Steph, he'd never done so in anything less than full Batgirl gear. Even Cass had trained in just a sports bra and shorts, but never Stephanie. So it was somehow more of a shock than it should have been.

The scar was perhaps only the length of his hand, but the skin around it was wrinkled and folded in on itself. White stretch marks were etched across her skin, making her seem older than she was. Though she was still perfectly toned as anyone who gets Batgirl-level exercise ought to be. It was like she had too much skin, and it didn't know what to do with itself other than collapse.

“C-section when I was sixteen. Nearly _died_ going into labour due to complications. Worse pain I have ever been in, _including_ Black Mask. They had to rush me to the hospital, and I was top of the list for surgery, it was that bad.”

“Yeah, I remember.” Tim said, quietly. “I was in Keystone, Flash ran me down so I wouldn't miss it…”

“You were there, just as you promised.” She smiled, letting her shirt back down. “Come on guys, having an actual human being forcibly removed from inside your body has _got_ to beat anything you lot have.”  

Dick gave a shrug, “Yeah, think she's got us all beat. Well done Steph, you win best Robin for today.”  

“No!” complained Damian, “That's not fair, she didn't get that in battle or anything! That's just, normal scars that anybody could get.”

“More badass than your claw marks.” said Steph, “Don't tell me you're still eating out on that Cave Bear story?”

“It's a good story!” he cried back, “And, and anyway, I didn't… I didn't know you were a mother, Brown…” Damian looked a little lost, it was surprisingly heart warming.

“I was for perhaps 10 minutes,” she smiled “But I was a sixteen year-old vigilante, I was nowhere near ready for a baby. They're with someone else now, but I still have the scars. Still worry about them, sometimes. Still proof that I am _way more_ badass than any of you losers will ever be.” She winked.

“I suppose that is rather impressive… if a little pedestrian…” admitted Damian at last “Being a Robin is about sacrifice, after all… Okay Brown, you win _this_ round.” he said, holding out a hand for her to shake “But do not get comfortable, I have defeated you numerous times before, and I will defeat you again.”

Steph took the offered hand and then used the momentum to pull him forward and mess up his hair. “Urgh! Stop it!” he shrieked, shoving her away “When's Cassandra back? You might be best Robin right now, you're still the worst Batgirl!”

“Yeah, but being Batgirl _still_ makes me way more awesome than you, and Babs and Cass are total badasses, I'll concede to them, for now at least.” She laughed, pulling him with her out the cave “Come on Kiddo, you more in a 'Mean Girls’ mood, or a 'Clueless’ mood?”

“Are those films or just descriptions of yourself?” they heard Damian say as they stepped into the lift.

Dick smiled fondly, he remembered when the two had first met and had been ready to throw down anytime they were in the same room. Now she was in danger of encroaching on Dick's role as second favourite sibling (Casandra would apparently always came first). 

“She's been through a lot more than any of us have, hasn't she?” he said at last. “I think we always forget that about her. She's the most resilient at least, by far.”

“Yeah, always comes back fighting.” smiled Tim, remembering their time together as a couple. He couldn't help but love her, even if there would always be far too much history of mistakes and pain to bring them back together. You didn't just stop loving the girl you took to lamaze classes.

“Damnit” said Jason, snapping his fingers “I just realised, if the Pit hadn't cleaned up all my past wounds, I could've used my autopsy scars!”

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed this? Let me know via Kudos/Comments or on Tumblr where I'm Mrsmarymorstan.


End file.
